


Haiku

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Rain is a catalyst for horseplay. There's no escaping it.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	Haiku

Days like this were dull. There weren’t any good places to train when it was raining like this. She had always been under the impression that officials of anything were supposed to have big houses. At least big enough for her to get some training in. He had years of training with swords, and she had only barely started to learn. It was unfair, and she needed all the training she could to catch up and best him. 

Come to think of it, she wasn’t sure if she had seen him all day. Granted she had taken the chance to sleep in because she already knew there wasn’t a lot for her to do today, but still. He had somehow been able to slip under her raidar. He had better not’ve had a secret training spot for days like this. If he was, he was doing this so he could keep his bragging rights over being the better swordsman. 

And she’d be pissed if it was. He was a samurai, so he was bound by a code of honor or something. Doing shady shit like that was far from honorable. Now if it were her, a criminal and someone who didn’t much care for any rule, it’d be a different story. She had no code of any kind, and she did as she pleased. 

On the off chance he was in the house, she was going to find him. There was no way some One sword asshole was going to one up her. She was going to make sure of that. If he wasn’t, then she’d have to leave and go find him. If she could go and raise the sails while it was raining, she could go find this joker. 

Her search wasn’t a long one, as she soon found him in one of the hallways. It was usually an open on, but they had closed it up for typhoon season. Still, he sat there, illuminated by candle light and writing on a small table. 

Now she was curious as to what the fuck he was up to. It wasn’t training, but it wasn’t like she had grand plans for the day. At least it would be something to do for a little bit. She leaned over his shoulder to see what it was he was he was writing. Unsurprisingly, he had nice handwriting. 

“Can I help you, O-Mari?” He asked, not looking up from his work. 

“Got bored. Never knew the rainy season here sucked so badly.” Not that it was the worst by New World standards, just that it was annoying and a hinderance. 

“Yes, but why is this my problem?” 

“Cause you let an intruder into your house and country and let her stay.” Not like she hadn’t fully integrated into their town at this point. If she wanted to, she could probably build or find a house of her own. “But your own crime aside, what are you doing?” 

“I’m writing haiku’s. Poems of five syllables, then seven, then five.” She nodded.

“So like Pink haired samurai, With stick so far up his ass, Too weak for two swords.” If he thought those little face twitched would be missed he was sorely mistaken. She had to count them out on her fingers, but she could still manage. This art wasn’t meant for him and him alone. 

“Impatient woman, Too reliant on numbers, One sword remains best.” Effortlessly, he haiku’d back at her. What a smart ass. There was no way that she would let this stand. 

“Little peach boy nerd, Thinks that he’s so much cooler, Unfortunately nerd.” 

“That was five seven six. Unfortunately is five.” He said, poking her nose with his paintbrush. She made an attempt to wipe off the ink that she knew was on her nose now. Ink was never so easy to get, but at the very least she tried. 

“So I’m not as well practiced as you are. Not like I’ve been doing this for too long. You’re the one that’s supposed to be good at this kind of stuff, not me.” 

“Always defensive, One additional syllable, your life’s metaphor.” He chuckled a bit to himself. 

“Oh my god you can be so annoying when you win.” She groaned. “You better be ready, because soon I’ll be the one haikuing circles around you.” 

“Just like how you’ll be a better swordsman than me, two swords?” Now he was definitely asking for it. Whether he was ready for it or not, she was going to trap him in a headlock and noogie him till all his pink peach hair fell out. 

Though as a true man of honor, Momojuro was not going down without a fight. Wielding his one paintbrush, as he’s too weak to use two in battle, he painted a line across her lip. This was probably to give her a mustache, but in practice it just put ink in her mouth. She sputtered in an attempt to get it out. 

“For a lady you grow a fine mustache.” He taunted, taking her guard being lowered by a mouth full of ink to free himself from the headlock. 

“Jealous you can’t grow one this nice of your own cause you’re stuck with fuzz, peach boy?” 

“If I weren’t so worried about getting it in your eyes, then I’d give you better eyebrows too. Perhaps just the one?” He joked, brandishing the brush like a weapon. 

“Why? Afraid of getting your ass kicked by the blind?” She laughed, taking this chance to charge at him. Let’s see how tough he was when he was in the air. 

The answer was not very, as he squirmed and he kicked. Which would have normally been fine, but she had misjudged the space they had to goof around like they were. This meant that one of those kicks accidentally knocked a board loose and now there was massive amounts of water getting into their home.

The shock gave him the chance to squirm himself to the floor. It wouldn’t necessarily flood the house, but the water could potentially do some harm to the wood. She couldn’t help but wonder why all buildings weren’t just made of the same kind of wood they used for ships. In her months of helping rebuild buildings and help bunker them down for rainy season, she still couldn’t figure out why. 

“I’ll go get towels. You put back up the board that got knocked. Check to see if there’s any other loose ones.” He yelled as he ran down the hall. 

Well, at the very least she knew that today wasn’t going to be a boring day after all. 

  
  



End file.
